Virtually all currently available devices that includes any electronic circuits include a power supply circuit to ensure that appropriate power is delivered thereto for the electronic circuits to properly perform their intended functions. Since a power supply circuit does not otherwise contribute to the function of the electronics, its efficiency is of paramount importance since it directly detracts from the overall efficiency of the device. Thus, many sophisticated designs for power supplies, converters and regulators (hereinafter sometimes collectively referenced by the term power circuits) have been developed and have achieved relatively high efficiency which is difficult to increase through circuit design and/or operation.
For this reason, losses attributable to inductors and transformers which are generally included in such power circuits are important concerns. The power circuit cannot be optimally efficient without proper magnetic cores for such passive elements while accurate measurement of inductor and transformer losses is necessary for proper inductor and transformer core design. Further, requirements for so-called point-of-load power circuits where size and power density are particularly critical have favored the use of high frequency switching which complicates loss measurement, as will be discussed in greater detail below.
Unfortunately, no satisfactory technique for measurement of core losses in inductors and/or transformers is currently known. The techniques currently in use for this purpose, while providing reasonably useful results, present difficulties and sources of error such as compensation for winding losses which are difficult to estimate or extreme sensitivity to measurement discrepancy in regard to parameters which are subject to errors that may be engendered in whole or in part by the instrumentation required for the measurement, as will be discussed in greater detail below. Prior to the present invention, no technique has been known which is satisfactory for making measurements of core losses sufficient to support development of optimal core designs for inductors and transformers of power circuits designed for particular applications.